


He Was Her Heart

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill for some of Vex'ahlia's thoughts as/after she sees Percival fall.





	

When she had told Saundor someone had her heart, she hadn’t been lying. It wasn’t her heart to give, she had lost it quite a while before. She had given her heart away at some point, exactly when – she wasn’t quite sure. But she had. In fact, it was as if he had become her heart. His breathing had been its beating, his trickshots filled her body with adrenaline, his failed attempts at flirting and haggling had become her laughter – hidden away by her hand.

Everything Percy had done had caused a reaction in her body somehow. The gifts had made her heart swell, the title had brought her tears of joy – _for the first time in a long time_. The way he’d taken on her father had lifted something she had been weighted down with for years.

His last breath, that last _thump_ of her heart, it had caused her to scream – and scream – and scream.  
  
He had been her heart.  
  
He was still her heart.  
  
As she and Keyleth tried to heal him, despite his body lying there without the slightest movement, he had still been her heart. As he laid there, as broken as his glasses, her heart was as shattered and tattered as he was.   
  
When she had shot Ripley through the heart, she had wanted to carve it from her chest instead. To show the woman her own heart, ripped, torn and broken. The way hers was, laying by her feet as she pulled back and fired. Scanlan was right, it was not them who killed Ripley, it was Percival. It was his memory, their love for him – it was him who killed Ripley.  
  
As they tried to decide what to do now, Vex’ahlia could not look away from him. No. She couldn’t look away from his bloody tattered coat, which somehow retained its regality.  She couldn’t look away from his sweat drenched hair, or the blood that lingered there as well. Was it some morbid fascination? She didn’t know, she could barely comprehend the world at large right now.

They needed Percival, Tal’Dorei needed Percival, _she needed Percival._

He was her heart.  
  
She needed him whole.


End file.
